


Behind Closed Lips

by Dominic_Lestadte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominic_Lestadte/pseuds/Dominic_Lestadte





	Behind Closed Lips

# Behind Closed Lips: From Golden Dawn to Crimson Dusk

### Chapter 1: This I Know

### 

I wish I could take all of the days back from my past, and there are moments I often know I should not be here, but what else can I do? I try and I try to gather all of the pieces of this twisted puzzle to figure out a way to escape from the depths of my mind what I really want, no, what I really need. Everything has happened far too quickly, but I am not one to judge, 


End file.
